Le courage de lui dire Je t'aime
by BeckyykceB
Summary: Je me nomme Elesis (OC), je suis une mage de Fairy Tail. J'aime Erza par-dessus tout, mais... je ne sais malheureusement pas comment lui dire adroitement. Je demande conseil à ma grande amie Lucy Heartfilia qui me dit de lui dire en face... je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir le courage...


Bonjour, voici ma première Fanfic… j'espère que vous allez aimer. :3 j'ai simplement inventé le personnage Elesis, le reste des personnages, appartient à Hiro Mashima.

Je me nomme Elesis, j'ai 16 ans et demi. Je suis à Fairy Tail depuis mes 10 ans. Je fais des missions avec mes amis : Natsu, Happy, Grey, Lucy et … … Erza. Titania est la fille que j'admire le plus au monde. Elle est douce et très attentive aux gens qu'elle aime (bien précisé : AUX GENS QU'ELLE AIME…) car si on la contredit un mini peu, elle vous démolie. Aussi simple que ça.

Depuis un moment j'ai de la difficulté à rester près d'Erza sans que mon cœur se mette à battre a tout rompe. Je sais pourquoi, mais je suis incapable de trouver les mots pour lui dire à elle, la fille que j'aime. Depuis un moment la seule chose qui me réconforte c'est d'en parler en quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance : Lucy.

Lucy?

Oui Elesis?

Je peux te parler?

Heu oui. Me répond-t-elle l'aire hésitante.

Ok, on se rejoint chez moi vers 1h30?

Oui oui. Me dit-elle finalement avec un large sourire.

Lorsque Lucy cogna à ma porte j'avais le cœur qui battais, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais elle est ma meilleure amie, je dois lui faire confiance.

Entre Lucy! Lui criais-je.

Nous nous sommes assise à table, je lui ais servis à boire et nous nous sommes assise ensemble.

De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

De … moi? Lui répondis-je l'aire incertaine.

De toi?

Et bien de moi et … quelqu'un d'autre? Dis-je incertaine

Et de qui? Me demande-t-elle de plus en plus curieuse de ce que j'ai à lui raconter.

Et bien… ce n'est pas aussi évidant que je croyais d'en parler. Lui répondis-je avec les joues couleurs tomates.

Toi et d'Erza? Me demanda-t-elle comme si elle savait tout d'avance.

Comment sais-tu? Demandais-je perplexe.

Elle aussi m'a parlé de toi l'autre jour. Me dit-elle un peu mal alaise.

Elle t'a dit quoi au juste?

J'aimerais t'en parler mais, j'ai fait la promesse de ne rien dire à personne.

Erza, se confier? C'était la première fois que j'entendais ça. Même si elle nous faisait tous confiance, Titania n'est pas du tout du genre a parler de trucs personnels avec quelqu'un.

Ho, je comprends. Dis-je un peu déçue.

Mais je peux te confirmer que ça tourne à ton avantage. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 ** _* Rougie violament*_**

Hihi. Ricana-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Bon, raconte-moi tout maintenant.

Et bien puisque tu sais déjà quelques points, je vais aller droit au but.

Laisse toi aller Elesis, je ne dirais rien PROMIS! M'assure-t-elle.

Ok… je te fait confiance.

Allez, allez… c'est quoi ton secret. Me dit-elle.

J'aime Erza… mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

Fait comme avec moi, parle lui seule a seule et dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je sais, mais… selon moi, Elle ressent la même chose que toi mais n'ose pas t'en parler.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Erza hante mes rêves. Je ne pense qu'a elle et mon cœur bat toujours de plus en plus fort.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à la guilde, La rousse n'était pas là. Je me demandais si elle était partie en mission, mais quand j'ai regardé l'heure qui indiquait 7 :56h je doutais qu'elle soit déjà au travail (elle avait la mauvaise manie de se levée très tard en plus) donc voilà un deuxième point qui confirmais qu'elle n'était pas encore en mission.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant que je sirotais mon chocolat chaud, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir… s'était Erza qui venait d'entrer. Je sentais mon cœur battre à me déchirer la poitrine. Titania s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, d'un pas lege au point où je n'entendais quasi rien malgré son armure.

Elesis?

Hum, oui Erza? Dis-je en sentant mon cœur faire des tours comme dans des montagnes Russes.

Ça te dirait une balade en bateau? M'annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ouais pourquoi pas.

En disant ces mots, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort que jamais… j'allais vraiment passer du temps avec Erza, seule à seule!? C'était LE moment que j'attendais le plus… mais mon cœur n'arrivait pas à gérer tout ce stress et ma tête non plus.

 ** _*mais que m'arrive-t-il?*_** pensais-je dans ma tête.

Heu ça va Elesis?

Ouais, ouais! Dis-je avec une aire décontenancer.

T'es sûr? Me demande-t-elle un sourcil levé.

Ouais je t'assure.

Bon ok, alors vas te préparer on s'attend dans le hall de Fairy-Hill's dès qu'on a fini, alors a tout à l'heure.

Oui à tantôt. Répondis-je avec le cœur encore battant.

Je regardais dans ma valise si je n'avais rien oublié et tout semblais y être. Tout à coup, mon cœur se remit à me serrer dans la poitrine, je savais que j'aillais passé un après-midi entière avec la fille que j'admire le plus au monde. Je ne voulais surtout pas tout gâcher, surtout que c'était vraiment mon genre. Alors que je descendais les escaliers je remarquai Erza assise sur un fauteuil à l'accueil du dortoir.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Heu dé…désoler je…voulais rien oublier. Bégayai-je en ayant l'ère très étrange.

Mais non je blaguais voyons. Me répondit-elle en riant.

Ha…haha. Riais-je sarcastiquement.

Bon alors tu viens? Le charriot nous attend dehors devant l'entrée.

Oui oui j'arrive!

J'ai donc empoigné mes bagage et plus j'avançais vers le charriot où était très alèsement installer Erza la plus belle fille de la guilde à mes yeux. Quand le charriot est partis, de ma place *en face d'Erza* la conversation à commencer asse vite et brusquement.

As-tu déjà fais du bateau Elesis?

Oui…

Avec qui?

Euh… bah… avec mon Ex. dis-je très embarrasser de parler d'une telle chose avec la fille que j'aime en ce moment.

Oh! Et c'était? Me demanda Erza avec les gros yeux. Est-il de la guilde?

Heu non… il est d'une autre guilde. lui dis-je avec les joues couleur tomates.

De quelle guilde est-il? Dit-elle en se redressant brusquement.

De… saber…Sabertooth.

Sting?

Non Rogue…

Je sentais que je que je venais de dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas puisqu'Erza s'est rassise doucement les yeux baisser.

Euh… ça… ça va Erza?

Ouais ouais.

Tes… tes sûr? Tout à coup mon cœur se remis à battre à la chamade lorsqu'elle ma regarder dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

Oui j'en suis sûr.

Le charriot s'est arrêter tellement brusquement que je suis tombé tête première sur Erza, je croyais que mon cœur allais exploser tellement il battait rapidement. La rousse me pris par les épaules et me relève et me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

Ça va rien de casser?

Non… rien de cassé… par contre j'ai bien mal à la main.

Le charriot est fait en bois, tu t'es probablement rentrée une écharde dans la mais… laisse-moi voir. Me dit-elle en prenant ma main. Ha! La voilà.

Puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de l'enlever avec ses ongles, la mage a donc essayer de me l'enlever avec ses dents… ce qui me mis vraiment mal alèse.

Tiens voilà je te l'ai enlevée. Me dit-elle avec une aire de satisfaction.

Me….merci. lui répondis-je encore plus rouge que lorsque j'étais tombé sur elle.

Tu sens bonne. Me dit-elle totalement alèse. **_*comparativement à moi*_**

Ah… Mer…Merci. Dis-je totalement gêner face à la situation.

Nous somme ENFIN arriver, donc le malaise dans le chariot est terminer. Je me dis que le malaise n'avais fait que commencer, donc je me préparais au pire.

Arriver dans le bateau, Erza a tout installé ses choses tout comme moi, serviettes, gilets de sauvetages *que nous n'avons jamais mis*, breuvages *un peu d'alcool s'imposait* et nourriture pour tenir trois jours. Dès que tout était installer, nous nous sommes assises *moi encore en face d'Erza* et nous avons pris une petite collation puisque la route avait été longue *et péniblement trop longue pour moi*. Erza me regardais avec une aire de questionnement.

Tu avais l'ère mal alaise dans le chariot, tu es sûr que tout allais bien? Me demanda-t-elle avec interrogation.

Oui, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dis-je avec une aire faussement questionné.

Tu sais Elesis, enfaite ce n'est pas simplement dans le chariot que tu agie différemment avec moi. Je me demandais si, hum je ne sais pas trop comment aborder ce sujet maintenant.

Au moment où Erza eu finit de dire sa phrase, un gros coup de tonnerre se fit entendre très fort et coupa Erza.

Nous ferions mieux de retrouver le bord. Dit-elle en regardant le ciel. Une tempête approche très voir même trop vite.

Mais nous sommes très loin du bord tu sais? Lui dis-je avec une aire inquiète.

Je le sais effectivement, mais nous n'avons pas d'autr… elle n'eut pas le temps de dire sa phrase qu'une grosse vague passa par-dessus le bateau et emporta Erza avec elle… et moi également.

ERZAAA!

ELES…*gloups glo…*

ERZA OÙ EST-TU?!

ICI!

Plus le temps avançait et plus les vagues nous passaient au-dessus de la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à crier, et je n'entendais plus Erza non plus. C'était, la catastrophe totale *nous aurions dû mettre nos gilets de sauvetages* pensais-je désespéré de la chose. Était-ce, la fin?

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je sentais une respiration à proximité… DE MA BOUCHE?! J'ouvris les yeux grands et, Erza… était en train de me faire le bouche à bouche. Ma première réaction a été de la repousser mais d'un autre côté, c'est le moment que j'attendais le plus!

Ah, tu t'es réveiller?

Ouais… heu… tu me fessais…

Je croyais que c'était le seul moyen de te faire revenir à la « vie ». me dit-elle avec une aire étonnée face à ma réaction.

Ah… heu et bien c'est correct si c'était pour me réanimer. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Alors, si tu fais cette tête, c'est que tu n'as pas aimé? Me dit-elle en baissant la tête d'une aire dessus.

NON… et bien… ce n'est pas ce… Rhaaa!

J'avais ADORÉ le moment et sans le vouloir, par simple reflex, j'avais stoppé le plus beau moment de ma vie. Alors pour me faire pardonnée, je l'es regarder, la rousse avait l'air très dessus de ma réaction alors je lui ai pris le menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Mon genou a glissé sur le sol et nous nous sommes tous deux retrouvé par terre, moi par-dessus la reine des fées. Nous nous étions perdu dans le regard de celle en face de nous. Erza me pris par le cou pour rapprocher mes lèvres aux siennes. J'ai fermé les yeux et c'est au moment où nos bouches se sont collées que le plus beau moment de ma vie était arrivé. Erza dit Titania la Reine des Fée, avait des lèvres qui goûtaient si bonne, un peu comme un fraisier! Elle s'est mise à me mordiller la lèvre supérieure pour lui permettre d'entremêler nos langues. Le fabuleux baiser se termina par un manque d'aire… de ma part.

 ** _*reprend son aire*_**

 ** _*la regarde dans les yeux avec un aire satisfait*_**

C'était comment dire…

Complètement magique. Me dit-elle avec les yeux qui brillaient sous les miens.

Oui magique lui dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

J'aimerais que ça dure plus longtemps.

Si notre relation s'officialise je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne referait pas ça une autre fois. Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle n'est pas déjà officielle? Me demande-t-elle pour me taquiner et en me redonnant un autre long baiser.

Haha oui elle l'est.

Mon amour.

Mon amour.

Je t'aime.

Et t'aimerais toujours.

La conversation s'est terminer sur un long fou rire et tout à coup…

Nous sommes revenues sur la plage de Magnolia? Dis-je avec surprise.

Heu ouais… MAIS OUI!

Comment allons-nous l'annoncer à la guilde? déclarais-je avec angoisse.

Viens avec moi, rentrons et laisse-moi parler aux autres. M'annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se releva et me déposa un lege baiser sur la joue et se mis à rire discrètement. Nous nous sommes pris la main et sommes rentrées le cœur lege malgré le fait que nous avons passé à deux petits cheveux de mourir noyées.

Arriver à la guilde, tout le monde nous regardais comme si deux extraterrestres venaient de débarquer sur Terre.

Heu… Erza?

Oui?

Tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont tout le monde nous regardes parce que nous nous tenons la main?

Mouais, tu veux plus me tenir la main mon amour?

Sur ces mots tout le monde à cesser leur activité et nous fixais tous l'aire éberluer.

Regarder ailleurs si vous ne voulez pas nous voir main dans la main…

Tout le monde s'est mis à nous regarder encore plus surpris de la réaction à Erza. C'est également à ce moment où notre fameuse équipe composée de : Natsu, Grey, Lucy, et Happy est arrivée.

Alors sa s'est bien passé votre… Pourquoi vous tenez-vous la main? Demanda Grey l'ère aussi stupéfait que les autres.

Ce n'est pas assez clair comme ça. Dit alors Erza l'ère choquer que personne ne comprennent.

Elle me prit par la taille et m'embrassa langoureusement. Elle me fit basculer comme dans les plus belles histoires de romance.

Ha… je crois qu'elles sont ensembles ces deux-là. Dis Lucy avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ha haaa trop cool! Cria Natsu. Un couple féminin c'est le premier à Fairy Tail.

HAI SIIR! Cria Happy.

Ça finit bien une fin de semaine en bateau. Annonça Grey.

Totalement n'es-ce-pas ma chérie? Me demanda la rousse, toujours ces mains autour de ma taille.

Sa tu la dis beauté! Dis-je en fermant les yeux pour terminer cette conversation avec un énorme baiser.


End file.
